Logan and Isabeau
by Mrs. Nikki drake
Summary: I just left without another word. I find Logan in the hallway pacing and go check on him because he never paces unless he has something he doesn't want anyone to know or if he's worried about some nonsense. "What's your problem," I ask him. "Nothing is wrong why would you ask a question like that Nick." He asked with a nervous laugh.


I just thought of this one evening when I was bored and though I should share it with you guys, I really hope you guys enjoy it, I had a really fun time writing this chapter and thing of what the characters should say, I'm sorry Lucy isn't in this chapter but she will be added in a later chapter if you guys would like this story to go on. I was thinking of just ending it here but if you guys enjoy it and want to know what happens next like, follow and comment on the story.

Nicholas POV

I can't believe me and Lucy are finally together, it's like a fantasy that is finally coming true for me, I mean I've been dreaming about this moment ever since she helped me get through my bloodchange happened. Quinn and Logan can't stop making fun of me and how I've somehow turned Lucy soft because of how she's been acting toward me but what they don't see is when we're at her house and fight about how much chocolate a normal person should consume in about a month. Duncan and Connor have been the most supportive with the transition of me and Lucy now as an official couple but brothers are still brothers and even though they're supportive doesn't mean they still don't tease me about Lucy. I've really had to adjust to the new situation because instead of pulling some dumb prank on her I just want to grab her and kiss her like it's the last time because knowing her I never know how long were going to stay together but I hope it's for a long time. When I'm not with her it's kind of like she takes some part of me with her when she leaves and then when we're together it feels like I'm somehow whole again. My brothers tease me because ever since me and Lucy got together as a couple all I want to do is be with her but its fine because I can make fun of Connor, Quinn, Logan, and Duncan for being the same way.

Since the sun has already set I'm sure Lucy is already up. I text her to see if she can come over to the farmhouse if she's not too busy. Her reply is that she'll be over in a little bit she just has to take care of something. I wonder what it might be but knowing her it has something to do with chocolate. Before I do anything I go to the kitchen to grab a water bottle, then I go and see how Solange is doing, ever since her own bloodchange she hasn't really been herself lately, she has even limited the amount of time that she spends with Lucy and Kieran I understand why but Lucy's been on my ass to find out what's really wrong with her because Sol hasn't answered any of her texts or phone calls and I kind of have to side with Lucy not only because she's my girlfriend but because she has a point and by not answering her phone Lucy complains to me about Solange and Solange complains to me about Lucy and I'm stuck in the middle between my baby sister and my girlfriend.

"Hey Sol, when are you going to stop acting stupid and talk to Lucy," I asked her. "Because I can't handle being stuck in the middle of your arguments for much longer, so please do me a favor and make-up already."

"I can't make any promises but I'll try my best to fix things with her but you're going to have to owe me." She said with a wicked smile on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked since I'm pretty sure she just wants, probably just more clay, some more paints or I'm guessing some more alone time with Kieran.

"I'll let you know when I figure out what I want." She says with a weird look on her face.

"Fine, I got to go." I said because I've never heard her speak like that before and it was kind of giving me the creeps.

"Bye, have a nice night hanging with Lucy," she said kind of sarcastic like she doesn't really approve of me going out with her best friend, (or is it ex-best friend) I really hope

they get this whole thing straightened out before I start to lose my sanity.

I just left without another word. I find Logan in the hallway pacing and go check on him because he never paces unless he has something he doesn't want anyone to know or if he's worried about some nonsense

"What's your problem," I ask him.

"Nothing is wrong why would you ask a question like that Nick." He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Because you're pacing like an idiot, so what the hell is going on. And why aren't you with Isa, where is she anyway." I asked him since he's either with her or hovering over

her like a protective idiot when we all know Isa doesn't need any king of protection.

"Kala called her in to a special meeting with the Hounds. She told me she couldn't tell me because Kala doesn't want anyone to know." He said sounding a little nervous.

"Why do you sound nervous, are you afraid she's going to find someone better among the hounds or what." I say just to tease him.

"I wasn't but I am now that you mention it. But that's not why I'm pacing," he said.

He didn't say anything for a while and it was getting kind of awkward so he went back to pacing.

"Well, are you going to tell me what the hell is your problem or just keep on pacing like a complete idiot." I asked getting frustrated with my older brother for something other than just messing around with each other like when we were little.

"If you really want to know then come with me." He made me follow him to his room, I guess I was walking too slowly for him so he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me inside his room.

"Careful there are you trying to break my hand or just dislocate it." I asked a little irritated.

"Do you want to know what's got me so nervous or not." When I nodded he locked his door and told me to keep quiet about what we're doing. He sat at his desk and grabbed a pen and some paper and started to write something down. When he was finished he gave it to me so I could read what was on it.

And this is what it said:

**'I'm thinking of how to ask Isa to marry me!'**

I'm sorry that I have to end it there but I figured if you guys like it you'll favorite it and/or comment on it if you want it to continue. And if you guys would like this story to continue who's POV do you want to see. And I am also sooooooo very sorry for not posting any new chapters for 'The Beginning of the End or Is It but if you guys want me to continue it comment and tell me what POV you would like me to do next.


End file.
